blumenstrauss der liebe
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: harusnya buket bunga itu dilemparkan Mikasa di upacara pernikahannya, bukan berakhir di vas bunga seperti ini ・ armin for eren/mikasa ・ AU


**A/n:** well sesungguhnya saya pengen banget nulis erenmika duluan di fandom ini tapi apa daya yang jeansasha selesai duluan dan saya sama sekali ga punya ide untuk canon!erenmika jadilah saya menyerah dan memutuskan bikin AU huhu. ah, btw terima kasih pada siapapun yang menulis lirik lagu Ai no Hanataba—dinyanyikan oleh Okamoto Nobuhiko untuk game _Koibana Days_—karena liriknya yang bikin diabetes itu adalah sumber inspirasi fanfic ini. As usual saya nggak bisa menjamin IC dan well, ini absurd, full headcanon aneh dan syalalala.

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © Isayama Hajime

this fic is written for non-commercial purpose, no profit gained. cover art from pixiv id 2270136

_blumenstrauss der liebe_ (original typography:_ Blumenstrauß der Liebe_) means 'bouquet of love' in german (at least menurut google translate)

* * *

**blumenstrauss der liebe**

Suara derap langkah kaki Armin yang berlari secepat mungkin bergema dalam koridor dengan bau zat kimia yang tidak menyenangkan, menyelip di antara suara-suara roda kereta dorong, suara hak sepatu di atas tiga senti, atau komat-kamit orang-orang berwajah pucat yang duduk di kursi. Pemuda itu seakan sudah memutuskan segala koneksi saraf dengan kakinya; meskipun ia letih luar biasa ( bayangkan saja, Armin sedang dalam jam-jam terakhirnya bekerja di kantor perpustakaan umum, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah kabar buruk datang dan memaksanya berlari ratusan meter ke rumah sakit ini karena jalan sedang macet ) namun ia tak mengizinkan kakinya untuk beristirahat. Wajahnya merah penuh peluh, adrenalinnya bocor ke seluruh tubuh; denyut nadi di pelipisnya bahkan terlihat, namun Armin tidak peduli. Ada kabut kepanikan dalam lobus otaknya yang biasanya bersih.

Ia panik.

_Mikasa._

_Mikasa._

_Eren._

_Eren!_

Pirang itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan kala ia mengerem langkah di depan gadis raven yang tengah menduduki kursi koridor depan ruang ICU yang lampunya menyala. Kepalan tangannya yang bergetar diletakkan tepat di atas lutut, blus putihnya bebercak-bercak merah dan sobek di beberapa tempat, termasuk celana hitamnya. Wajahnya pun turut dihiasi beberapa luka, dahinya dibalut perban yang merembeskan campuran darah dan obat pembersih luka. Tatapannya kosong namun Armin yakin pikirannya tidak. Ada kabut kepanikan dan kekhawatiran yang identik dengan milik Armin dalam pikirannya.

"Mikasa?"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot.

"Bagaimana Eren?"

Mikasa tampak kesulitan merespon. Berulang kali ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya dalam interval waktu yang sebentar, namun kata-katanya hanya sampai di laring, suaranya tak bisa keluar. Mungkin terhalang oleh cekat rasa panik, … atau takut.

"Di, dia ..."

"Ya?"

"Di ... sana ..." Bahkan menunjuk ke arah ICU terlihat sebagai kegiatan yang cukup berat bagi Mikasa. "Dia ... koma."

Armin terperanjat sementara tubuh Mikasa semakin bergetar. Selaput air tipis sudah menghiasi mata gadis itu, menggantung di pelupuknya; memberi sinyal pada refleks Armin untuk memberikan Mikasa pelukan. Mikasa butuh ditenangkan, dan Armin tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa lagi untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu selain sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Tenanglah, Mikasa. Eren akan baik-baik saja.'"

Bahu gadis itu semakin bergetar dan tidak terkendali sampai akhirnya air mata menyerah dan tumpah. Armin yang terkaget-kaget hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Mikasa sambil membiarkan air mata Mikasa membasahi kemejanya. Seluruh perasaan takut dan khawatir Mikasa seolah mengalir pada Armin melalui air mata itu dan tanpa perlu harus dijelaskan lagi, Armin sudah mengerti perasaan Mikasa. Bagaimana perasaannya menemukan dirinya sendiri di ambang kematian dan kekasihnya bersimbah darah diantara pecahan kaca dan logam, tak sadarkan diri—Mikasa menyampaikan segalanya tanpa perlu kata, setidaknya pada Armin.

Satu jam yang lalu saat Mikasa menelepon, ia masih terdengar tegar; berkata terbata-bata tentang jalan yang licin dan Eren yang sudah berusaha menyetir dengan hati-hati, sampai sebuah truk oleng dan kala ia membuka mata, Eren berada di atasnya—melindunginya dari benturan dan pecahan-pecahan—tak sadarkan diri dengan denyut nadi yang pelan.

Armin mengusap-ngusap punggung Mikasa, membuat deduksi kalau keadaan kritis Eren menjadi salah satu pemacu untuk merubuhkan benteng ketegaran Mikasa yang sebetulnya sudah terkikis sejak awal ia membuka mata di lokasi kecelakaan. Mungkin rasa takut, khawatir, dan panik sudah berakumulasi terlalu banyak sampai kapasitas mental Mikasa sudah tak kuasa menahannya. Mikasa takut akan kematian dirinya sendiri. Dan Mikasa juga takut akan kematian Eren.

"Aku takut, Armin, aku takut—"

"Sssh, aku tahu, Mikasa, aku tahu," Armin mengeratkan pelukannya ( hei, bukan hanya Mikasa yang takut kehilangan Eren—Armin juga! ) karena hanya itulah yang bisa Armin lakukan saat ini. "Kau baik-baik saja, ia akan baik-baik saja ..."

Sebetulnya jika Armin membiarkan pikiran negatifnya berkuasa, ia tak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Mikasa seandainya terjadi hal buruk pada Eren, padahal satu bulan lagi mereka akan menikah.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat seperti anak panah yang melesat. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dua hari yang lalu, saat itu hanya ada Armin di sisinya dan tentu saja yang pertama kali ia tanyakan saat itu adalah Mikasa. Kondisi fisik Eren dinyatakan membaik, namun tidak dengan lengan kiri dan mentalnya.

Benturan keras yang dialaminya ( Mikasa bilang, saat itu Eren menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk melindungi Mikasa ) mengakibatkan gangguan pada sistem saraf di sana dan membuat lengan itu kehilangan fungsinya. Ia hanya menggantung di situ tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan menggerakkan ujung jari-jari kirinya pun Eren tak kuasa. Armin melihatnya dari kejauhan; raut wajah Eren yang frustrasi ketika berusaha menerima mangkuk berisi makanan dari suster dengan kedua tangan. Mikasa belum sempat datang menengok Eren ( ia sibuk mengorganisir ulang rencana pernikahannya, belum lagi ada masalah di pekerjaannya yang membuatnya harus berpindah-pindah dari kantor ke rumah seperti tupai yang meloncat dari pohon ke pohon ) dan Armin yakin jika Mikasa ada bersama kekasihnya, gadis itu akan menangis lagi, lalu Eren akan mengomelinya karena menangis.

Tapi untuk kali ini, teori Armin salah.

Armin baru saja mencapai gagang pintu kamar 102 tempat Eren dirawat seusai mencuci wajahnya di wastafel toilet rumah sakit kala ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar. Didominasi teriakan emosional dari Eren dan sesekali kalimat bernada tinggi dari Mikasa. Lalu suara barang dilempar. Lalu nada tinggi lagi dan akhirnya Mikasa keluar, membanting pintu.

"Mi-mikasa?"

Napasnya pendek-pendek dan berat, sementara wajahnya merah dengan mata yang berair. Kepalan tangannya tergenggam, memegang sesuatu di dalamnya. Dengan sekali lihat Armin tahu Mikasa tengah berang sekaligus sedih.

"Ada apa ...?"

"Mm-mm." Mikasa menggeleng; dusta. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Ke mana?"

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Mengumpulkan kesabaran, mungkin?"

Derap langkah Mikasa membawanya menjauhi Armin sementara Armin sendiri hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu. Bingung, ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Eren—dan yang bersangkutan tengah berbaring miring membelakangi pintu masuk dengan napas yang juga pendek-pendek dan berat.

"Pergi sana!"

Armin terlonjak.

"E-eren, ini aku, Armin."

Hening sesaat.

"Oh."

Lagi, keheningan yang canggung.

"Sebetulnya ada apa? Mikasa tampak marah sekali."

"Abaikan saja dia." Eren mengubah posisi tidurnya, kini ia berbaring di atas punggungnya.

"Apa kau marah karena ia baru sempat menjengukmu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku tidak akan marah hanya karena hal seperti itu."

Armin memicingkan mata.

"Kau tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh padanya kan?"

Baru saja Armin menutup mulut, pintu terbuka dan Mikasa masuk—terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Eren yang berjengit, dan menaruh sesuatu di meja lampu.

"Aku paling benci pengecut, oke? Kau sudah berkomitmen."

Ketika Mikasa meninggalkan kamar untuk kedua kalinya, Armin bisa melihat apa yang diletakkan Mikasa di atas meja—cincin pertunangan mereka, milik Eren. Armin terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua tangan Eren, jari-jarinya polos. Mungkinkah cincin itu benda yang ia lempar tadi?

"Eren, katakan padaku apa yang sebetulnya terjadi dengan kalian!"

Hening.

"Eren Yeager!"

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan kami—puas?"

Eren berteriak dengan nada tinggi yang menghujam.

"Batal? Bagaimana bisa?" Armin tak bisa mengendalikan intonasinya, ia mengeluarkan nada tinggi yang sama. "Kalian akan menikah satu bulan lagi dan-dan-dan hei, bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"

Pemuda Yeager itu tertawa sinis.

"Aku mencoba realistis," gumamnya. "Dan Mikasa egois."

Eren tampaknya tak akan mau menjawab apapun lagi meski Armin mendesak, dan si pirang itu juga sebetulnya muak. Maka Armin pun meninggalkan kamar Eren ( sudah beberapa dekade dihabiskannya untuk menghadapi temperamen Eren, bagaimana ia tidak muak? Apalagi saat ini Eren berulah di saat-saat paling krusial dalam hidupnya. Kau mungkin akan muntah jika ada dalam posisi Armin ).

* * *

"PTSD?"

Armin mengulang dan Mikasa mengangguk.

Otak Armin dengan cepat mengumpulkan informasi tentang satu kata empat huruf itu dan ia mencapai pada konklusi mengenai salah satu tipe gangguan mental dimana penderitanya mengalami guncangan yang sangat hebat setelah mengalami satu kejadian yang bisa menjadi penyebab trauma. Hal itu menyebabkan penderitanya mudah bermimpi buruk, emosional, dan terkadang melihat kilas balik kejadian itu dalam pikirannya sehingga menyebabkan histeria. Tangan Mikasa tampak erat menggenggam kertas berisi diagnosis keadaan Eren dan dosis obat penenang dan berbagai langkah untuk meringankan traumanya sekarang, kepalan tangan Mikasa bergetar.

"Bagaimana ... cara menyembuhkannya?"

Armin melemparkan pertanyaan retorika, sebetulnya ia tak butuh jawaban.

"Dengan aku selalu berada di sisinya."

Tak bisa kembali merespon, Armin tersenyum kecil. Bukan pada Mikasa; melainkan pada buket bunga mawar merah yang gadis itu bawa.

* * *

Hari berikutnya Mikasa bercerita pada Armin bahwa Eren mengusirnya dari kamar. Berikutnya lagi perawat yang bercerita bahwa Eren mengalami syok hebat akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya sehingga temperamennya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Malam harinya Sasha dan Jean yang berniat menjenguk mendengar suara jeritan ketakutan Eren yang berusaha ditenangkan Mikasa, menjadi alasan untuk dua lebam yang muncul di wajah Mikasa beberapa waktu kemudian. Eren terlihat sangat menderita dalam ketakutannya, dalam kekagetannya.

Dan, Armin tak pernah melihat Mikasa absen mendampingi Eren.

Eren melempar cincin pertunangannya sekali, meneriakinya berulang-ulang kali, meminta Mikasa membatalkan pernikahan dengan suara keras ( sampai-sampai terdengar oleh penghuni kamar satu lantai di atasnya ) ratusan kali dan Mikasa tak pernah terlihat muak. Ia mengunjungi Eren setiap hari—membuat kadar kekaguman Armin terhadap sahabatnya itu berlipat. Armin selalu tahu sahabatnya itu adalah gadis yang tegar, dan bagaimana Armin bisa melihat adjektiva itu dalam realita membuatnya mengagumi Mikasa.

Namun Mikasa tetap saja manusia.

"Mikasa, kau tidak lelah?"

Bersandar pada pintu kamar Eren yang sudah ditutupnya, wajah Mikasa tampak pucat dan tirus, tak seperti gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Armin tak akan mendesak Mikasa jika ia tak mau menjawab, makanya jawaban Mikasa baginya sungguh di luar ekspektasi.

"Tentu saja aku lelah," gumamnya. "Kalau kau punya calon istri bodoh dan pemarah seperti Eren, kupikir kau juga akan selelah aku."

Armin tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya, Mikasa ..."

* * *

Menginjak minggu ketiga, Mikasa mulai sering menangis.

Armin berulang kali memberitahu Mikasa untuk tidak memaksakan diri namun gadis itu seolah tidak mendengar. Eren menolak bertemu Mikasa, dan meminta Armin membuang vas berisi bunga mawar merah yang terdapat di kamarnya—bunga yang seharusnya menjadi isi buket yang akan dilemparkan Mikasa saat upacara pernikahan mereka. Pemuda itu juga masih sering bermimpi buruk ( Armin mendengar ia bercerita soal lubang hitam kelam yang menelannya ) dan membuat Dokter Levi terpaksa menambah dosis obat penenangnya karena frekuensi histerianya semakin bertambah. Mikasa mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah pucat ketika Dokter Levi memintanya untuk berusaha lebih keras menenangkan Eren, Armin tahu gadis itu sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Armin mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa membantu gadis itu lebih dari bersimpati; karena bagi Armin sendiri, bicara dengan Eren yang kondisi mentalnya tidak stabil adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan.

Armin tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit dengan kaleng kopi susu terbuka di genggaman tangannya saat Jean menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu baru saja mengunjungi Eren bersama Sasha, dan raut wajah penuh iritasinya menggambarkan kemuakan.

"Sasha mana?"

"Bersama Mikasa," jawab Jean sambil membuka kaleng soda yang dipegangnya. "Setidaknya ia ingin mencoba membuat Mikasa tersenyum, itu yang ia bilang barusan."

"Oh ... " Armin menggumam. "Mikasa ... dia pasti sangat terbebani oleh hal ini."

Jean meneguk sodanya sebelum menjawab.

"_Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_, eh, " ujarnya, "Kombinasi Eren dan PTSD ternyata sangat merepotkan."

Armin mengangkat bahunya. "Ia mengalami kecelakaan sebelum hari pernikahannya, lengan kirinya kehilangan fungsi, ia dihantui mimpi buruk setiap hari ... menurutku wajar kalau dia histeris begitu. Tapi yang tidak kumengerti, ia malah menolak Mikasa—bukankah seharusnya ia malah bergantung pada Mikasa?"

"Naif sekali, Armin. Makanya cepatlah cari pacar."

"Hei!" Armin berseru. "Apa maksudmu—"

"Eren tampaknya takut," kata Jean setelah menghabiskan sodanya dalam sekali teguk. "Kupikir Mikasa menyadarinya, soal ketakutan Eren itu. Eren takut tak bisa membahagiakan Mikasa ... dalam ketakutan dan tekanan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bertingkah bodoh, semakin bodoh dibanding biasanya karena hantu mimpi buruk dan dialaminya. Dan kudengar penderita PTSD juga akan mengalami emosi yang mudah naik—Eren makin tak bisa berpikir jernih."

Armin berpikir, kaleng kopinya mendingin. Teori yang dikemukakan Jean barusan adalah hal baru baginya; ia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Eren, yang terpikir olehnya hanya kesulitan yang dilalui Mikasa. Kenyataan itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia telah gagal sebagai teman baik mereka berdua, dan tentu saja ia harus menebus kesalahan itu dengan membantu mereka.

"Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bantu Mikasa. Saat ini yang harus menyelesaikan masalah adalah Mikasa seorang," jawab Jean. "Kau pintar, Armin, kau akan punya ide tidak lama lagi."

Armin tertawa kecil dan Jean tersenyum simpul.

"Hei, Jean ..."

"Ya?"

"Jika kau dan Sasha berada pada posisi Eren dan Mikasa, kira-kira apa yang akan Sasha lakukan?"

Jean menyeringai.

"Ia akan menamparku berulang-ulang sambil menangis dan mengataiku bodoh serta berteriak kalau ia tak ingin kehilanganku."

* * *

"Mikasa, boleh bicara sebentar? Aku punya ide."

* * *

"Eren, ini aku, Mikasa. Boleh aku masuk?"

Armin mendampingi Mikasa ketika gadis itu mengetuk pintu kamar 102 dan meminta izin pada Eren untuk memasuki kamarnya. Armin sudah meminta Eren sebelumnya untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Mikasa, dan Eren mengiyakan meskipun tampaknya berat hati. Raut keraguan muncul di wajah Mikasa, namun Armin berbisik bahwa Mikasa akan baik-baik saja. Mikasa menghela napas, menggenggam sebuket bunga di tangannya dengan erat.

"... Masuk saja."

Armin sempat membisikkan 'semoga beruntung!' pada Mikasa sebelum gadis itu masuk, dan Armin memutuskan untuk bersandar pada pintu untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka ( bukannya Armin tengah bertingkah tidak sopan, namun ia butuh melakukannya untuk menilai apakah rencananya berhasil atau tidak ), ada jendela kecil di pintu yang mungkin bisa digunakannya sesekali untuk mengintip.

"Eren, sebelumnya aku minta maaf," suara Mikasa terdengar tegas. "Jika selama ini aku memperlakukanmu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Maaf."

Armin mempelajari bahwa Mikasa juga tengah berada dalam kondisi mental yang sama dengan Eren—penuh ketakutan, penuh trauma—oleh karena itu emosinya pun tak terkendali. Seharusnya Mikasa bisa menyikapi tingkah Eren dengan lebih tenang, jika Mikasa sendiri tidak menderita oleh tekanan yang sama, hal itulah yang baru Armin sadari usai bercakap-cakap dengan Jean.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan balas berteriak lagi padamu, oke? Aku ingin kau bicara padaku. Soal perasaanmu. Soal ketakutanmu. Ceritakan saja semuanya padaku, aku siap mendengar."

Ada interval hening sejenak sebelum Eren menjawab.

"Janji tidak akan berteriak padaku?"

Sesuai dugaan Armin—Eren sebetulnya takut ketika Mikasa balas berteriak padanya. Eren sebetulnya takut Mikasa membencinya. Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengatasi ketakutannya selain balas berteriak.

"Tidak akan, aku janji."

Terdengar desahan napas yang panjang dan berat sampai di telinga Armin.

"Aku ... aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Tidak lebih hati-hati saat menyetir tempo hari," kalimat Eren barusan terdengar seperti gumaman. "Menyebabkanmu terluka dan segala macamnya."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah berlalu. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali mengurus pernikahan—"

"Kau masih mau menikah denganku, Mikasa?"

Hening dan kepalan tangan Armin bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

"Kau tahu, yang kuinginkan ketika memutuskan untuk melamarmu adalah membuatmu bahagia, lebih bahagia dibanding siapapun juga," Eren berujar. "Tapi, apakah menurutmu sekarang aku yang cacat ini bisa membahagiakanmu? Makanya aku berulangkali memintamu membatalkan pernikahan karena aku tak mau kau menikah dengan orang yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu ..."

"Eren!"

Armin tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengintip, dan dari jendela ia bisa melihat Mikasa tengah memeluk Eren dengan erat, sementara Eren hanya diam di tempatnya, tak berbuat apa-apa bahkan hanya untuk membalas pelukan pun ia reluktan. Armin membayangkan betapa hangatnya pelukan Mikasa saat itu.

"Sebetulnya ... kau sudah kenal aku berapa tahun?" suara Mikasa tercekat, "Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya adalah bersama Eren?"

"Mi-mikasa ..."

"Aku bahagia hanya dengan bersamamu, kenapa aku harus tidak bahagia hanya karena lengan kirimu cacat?" kalimat Mikasa barusan kini diselingi isak, Armin bisa melihat punggung Mikasa yang naik-turun. "Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku mohon jangan lari dariku seperti ini lagi, karena justru itulah yang membuatku tidak bahagia."

Usai mengucapkan kalimatnya Mikasa melepaskan pelukan dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang ia pegang pada Eren yang zamrudnya melebar.

* * *

_"Kusarankan kau membawa buket bunga mawar berwarna merah muda dan putih, Mikasa."_

_"Eh? Memang artinya apa?"_

_"Kalau menurut buku bahasa bunga yang kubaca tempo hari, artinya—"_

* * *

"—_i still love you and always will_."

Eren tertegun dan Mikasa masih menunggu kekasihnya itu menerima buket bunga yang ia serahkan. Senyum perlahan-lahan muncul di wajah Eren, ekspresi yang sudah nyaris tiga minggu tidak diperlihatkannya. Diterimanya buket bunga itu dengan tangan kanan, meringis sedikit kala mengetahui bahwa yang Mikasa pakai untuk menyatukan tangkai-tangkai bunga itu bukan tali melainkan cincin pertunangan milik Eren.

"Maaf, Mikasa. Aku ternyata belum cukup mengenalmu selama ini."

"Kalau begitu gunakan sisa umurmu untuk mengenalku lebih baik."

Armin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sepasang kekasih itu mendekat dan mulai menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Kini perasaannya sudah semakin lega; ia yakin begitu pula Mikasa dan Eren. Sebelum ia mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan pintu kamar, Armin membisikkan harapan-harapannya pada sepasang kekasih itu. Harapan agar mereka selalu bahagia, dalam keadaan apapun, dalam situasi apapun. Seperti dalam dongeng, semoga mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

* * *

"Ayo lemparkan buket bunganya, Mikasaaaaaa!"

Suara Sasha terdengar paling bersemangat ketika Mikasa berdiri di puncak tertinggi tangga, bersiap-siap untuk melempar buket bunga merah muda dan putih di tangannya. Sang Ackerman yang sudah resmi menjadi Nyonya Yeager itu tampak tegang sekaligus cantik dalam balutan gaun merah mudanya, sementara suaminya yang bertuksedo putih tampak mengomentari sesuatu ( mungkin berbicara soal Sasha yang tampak bersemangat untuk menangkap buket bunga karena Mikasa terlihat tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Eren ). Armin berada di belakang kerumunan, menggelengkan kepala saat Connie mengajaknya masuk kerumunan orang yang disebutnya kerumunan-ingin-cepat-menikah.

"Ayo, Mikasa!"

Mikasa akhirnya berbalik dan melemparkan buket bunganya ke arah belakang.

"Eh—_whoops_!"

Siapa yang sangka kalau buket bunga itu akan mendarat di tangan Armin?

"Armin curaaaaaaang!"

Sasha berseru, Jean menjitaknya, dan Armin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil—ah, setidaknya dua pengantin di atas sana tertawa bahagia.

Nanti juga akan ada waktunya Armin untuk berdiri di tempat Eren sekarang, eh? Entah kapan, namun Armin yakin bahwa saat itu, ia akan sebahagia Mikasa dan Eren saat ini.

**End**

**a/n:** yaaaa anggep aja mobil Eren setir kiri. Mobil Eropa biasanya setir kiri kan? (ditalapung)

btw makasih banyak buat tante cita yang udah ngebeta fic ini, tante acu cayang tante celamana ditunggu armin/annienya ;) #heh dan makasih banyak juga buat kalian yang baca despite segala kengacoan fanfic ini, lots of love and thanks!


End file.
